Marshall Lee: The New Girl
by rimadarampage
Summary: A new human comes to Aaa, Marshall finds interest in the new girl
1. Chapter 1

Marshall lee strummed a nirvana song on his electric guitar. All he could wonder was if the girl would be coming to Aaa soon. He had heard that a new human girl was coming. Fionna was excited too. What would she look like? He didn't even know how old she was. He decided to go hand out in the apple orchards. Grabbing his umbrella he swiftly floated out te door. His guitar strapped and swung on his back.

Once he finally got there he began picking apples of red coloring. Sucking out the color and placing them in his pockets. He took a bite from one. Didn't taste like anything but whatever. He tossed behind him when he heard a klunk and a gasp. And then with a thuds someone fell to the ground.

"Oww!" a girl said. He rushed over. Curious to see if hed hurt them. Usually hed just laugh, but Fionna taught him that that was just rude. An umbrella covered the head and torso of a girl. She had long and nice legs. The umbrella tilted to reveal a beautiful young woman with long brown hair, tan skin and purplish lips. But what he really noticed was her eyes. Hazel, green and brown. She was gourgeous.

"Gaw.." she moaned holding her head.

"Sorry! I dint mean to. Does it hurt?"

"No it feels great.." she answered wth a playful dose of sarcasm.

"Here" he said helping here up and stifling a snicker.

She brushedoff her skirt. She wore a light blue dress that puffed out at the skirt. The back had a heart cut out crossing over her shoulder blades. It complimented her olive toned skin. She stuck her hand out

"Li-" she was cut off when he flew up into the air. She tilted her umbrella upwards searching for the kid with an umbrella. She couldn't find him floating around. Then he giggled methodically by her ear. She tried to not gasp. Knowing that was what he expected. But she wasn't like that. She just whipped aroung and laughed a little. Confusing him. Then he picked her up onto his shoulders and flew up into the sky. She just laughed even more. He sat her on the ground.

"Weird nothing seems to phase you." He said

"Well anyways I'm Lily, you are?" she asked with a smile.

"Marshall Lee'" he whispered into her ear.

"oh cool, so you're like a vampire?"

"The vampire king." He retorted.

"Okay neat." She said

She picked up the apple and looked at its grayness, a little impressed.

Marshall lifted his eyebrow curiously.

"Oh... I see you're one of those color suckers, huh?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah, why?" asked Marshall

"Nothing just… for a vampire king you're not all that intimidating..." she shrugged

And with that Marshall leaned in close to her with a lustrous gaze. His eyes half open. She had a confused look in her eyes but an expecting reaction and crossed her arms uncomfortably. He eyed the red bra strap slipping on her shoulder. He brought his fangs to it and circled to her back. Mouth tracing her collar bone. She tried to seem nonchalant about his actions. But she was unwillingly daunted by him. Lily whirled around and looked him in the eyes.

"So what are you, _Lily._" He cooed her name.

"A human, why do you ask?"

"Wait so you're the new human girl?"

"I guess so. I'm looking for Fionna, I have some important news to bring her"

"Well shell definitely be excited to see that youre around her age, actually how old are you anyways?" asked Marshall

"My eighteenth birthday is in a few weeks, isn't she fourteen?"

"Yup, here icould take you to her…"

"That would be awesome!"

She hoped she didn't sound too excited to be escorted by a hot vampire boy.

"Hop on" She climbed onto his back and held the umbrella over their heads.

"So why did you have an umbrella anyways?" asked Marshall

"Well it was really sunny out and it didn't fit in my bag," she said gesturing to the large satchel resting on her hip.

It wasn't long before they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall set Lily down on the ground again. He gave a knock on the door.

"Cake can you get that... Cake? CAAAAKKKKEEEEE! Ugh fine…"

Yelled Fionna. Next they heard footsteps approaching the door. _Crreeeekk. _The door opened to reveal the new human girl and ML.

"You're here!" squealed Fionna.

"Finally a human just like me! Come on in!" She said cheerily.

"It's nice to meet you," said Lily.

She stepped into the room.

"So anyways I'm Fionna, I'm 14, Whats your name?" she asked excitedly

"I'm Lily I'm almost 18." Answered Lily

"Oh cool when's your birthday?" questioned the blond.

"In just a few weeks, Fionna I have some important things to tell you," said Lily

"Okay shoot!"

Marshall coughed trying to gain some recognition.

"Sorry, hi Marshall! So it seems you've already met Marshall we'll have to introduce you to Gummie, oh yeah back to what you were saying,"

"Well Fionna being human isn't the only thing we have in common, we share the same DNA.."

"So what do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm your sister…"

"Holy glob! WHAAT!"

"I'm your big sister, Our parents passed away when you were only a baby. I was with you in a forest the day they died. You see we lied near a forest and we were the only humans left in existence. Plus our parents didn't know anyone. I had fallen asleep when you had wandered off. I ran home crying and looked through our parents belongings. I took all that I could carry. Then I found a land called Ooo I lived on the outskirts for a while. A family of goblins took care of me until I was fifteen. Then I left and discovered another human… Named Finn…hes our bother-"

"WHHHAAAAAAATTT! We have a brother too!"

"Yes and hes your twin, the thing is both of you had wondered off in different directions. Finn had been raised by a family of dogs. His k-9 brother is named Jake. And with the help of the vampire queen Marceline and the ice king's stories I found you."

"WOAH."

"Yeah."

"Oh Marshall I have some news from Marceline…"

"Yeah, vampire _queen_?"

"Yes your older sister…"

"What?!"

"This letter from her explains more…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Marshall,_

_Sup 'lil bro! I know you don't remember me huh? Well I don't remember you either because of our lousy dad. The story is him and our vampire mom had me. I was about two when our parents had you. Then she escaped the Nightosphere and had to leave you with dad. The mushroom wars ended when I was six. Mom disappeared the day they ended. Then I was taken care of by Simon Petrikov… that's a whole different story. But anyways then dad couldn't take care of you and you ended up leaving home when you were fifteen, right? Then you went to Aaa. Well I had always lived in Ooo. And didn't know anything about you then I met Lily and I'm sure she explained the rest…_

_Anyways see ya soon Marsh!_

_ -MARCELINE_

Marshall looked up.

"wow,"

"Yeah its kinda a lot…" said Lily

He looked at Fionna then Lily, then Cake then Lily. He pulled her into a hug. Fionna raised an eyebrow surprised by Marshall's reaction. Marhsall felt awkward and quickly pulled away. Lily blushed and smiled warmly.

"Thankyou," said Marshall genuinely

"So, uh, Lily what do you wanna do now?"asked ML

"Oh I know! Let's take her to the candy kingdom!" suggested Fionna

"That sounds mathematical!" said Lily

"Well let's go," said Marshal hesitantly

"Whats wrong Marshal ?" Lily questioned

"Marshall and PG don't get along too well," Fionna answered her question

Marshall looked at her and retorted

"He is the prince of candy kingdom but will be a little asshole when around me!"

Cake glared at Marshal

"Language!"

"Fine. Sorry. Lets go," said Marshall

Fionna hopped on to cake back and helped Lily aboard as marshall floated along side them.

They arrived in two minutes because of cake's stretching abilities. Lily had given Marshall her umbrella. It was black just a plain umbrella. Fionna jumped off ofCakes back and cake shaped stairs cascading from her back so Lily could walk down them

"Thank you Cake," she said with a bright smile

"No problem pancake!" Cake was already treating her like a sister.

Fionna rushed over to Gumball and gave him a big hug.

"Gummie make an announcement!"

Gumball shook his head with approval after greeting Fionna.

"Peppermint maid if you'd be so kind as to… aw yes the mega phone thank you."

He gestured for the guards to play their trumpets.

"attention candy citizens! Fionna the human, Cake the cat and… Marshall Lee… have arrived with the new girl! And she is the second human to have come to Aaa!"

The candy people cheered with excitement. Fionna introduced them to eacother.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lily," said Gumball as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"And also to meet you," Lily blushed as he planted a kiss on her knuckles.

Marshall felt jealousy brewing in his gut. He coughed as to acknowledge himself.

Gumball stood up and turned to Marshall.

"Hello Marshall," he grunted with displeasure

He stuck his handout

"Hey Gumbutt." Said marshall stuffing his free hand into his pocket

"Hmph" grumbled PG.

Then peppermint maid rushed into the room and whispered something into Guball's earthat seemed urgent

"Well it was very nice meeting you all but something has come up, I will hope to see you again soon Lily."

"Sounds great!' she said as Gumball left the room


End file.
